CANCIÓN SOBRE EL AGUA CAPÍTULO I : AVES MIGRATORIAS
by AlysonSagat
Summary: Desesperado, sólo y sin saber nada sobre su hija después de su escape al mundo espiritual. El jefe de la tribu agua del sur, Tonraq, decide enfrentarse a la adversidad que el mismo ha creado, a su vez, peleando para una nueva causa que lo reivindicará como guerrero. En su camino, alguien más le hará saber de forma especial , que a veces la fuerza, se encuentra en la fragilidad.


CANCIÓN SOBRE EL AGUA

CAPÍTULO I : AVES MIGRATORIAS

" _Los estoy protegiendo de la vergüenza que he traído a nuestra familia…"_

El estremecimiento de las mangas líquidas sobre aquellos troncos provocaba una vibración similar a la de un imperio siendo derrumbado. En un principio ordenadas y firmes, para más tarde avanzar sin control alguno y embistiendo la madera que caía rendida y sollozante en sus astillas frente a la figura erguida a unos cuantos pasos del estallido.

Jadeante, con el cabello completamente desaliñado por el tiempo y el cansancio, Tonraq, el fornido jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur parecía irreconocible en aquella posición desesperada y derrotista. Sus ojos, que al inicio se mostraron tan azules como el hielo traslúcido por la luz del sol a través del agua, se habían tornado tan grises como las cenizas de un volcán ahogado en una tormenta de invierno.

Recordó las palabras escritas dolorosamente en aquel pergamino de insignificante tamaño, pero guardián del golpe más letal que jamás recibió su pecho. " _Los estoy protegiendo de la vergüenza que he traído a nuestra familia…"_ Ahora sus puños se dejaron ir violentamente contra la sábana blanca y fría bajo sus rodillas, no pudo detenerse esta vez, cada golpe dejaba un poco de dolor que había llenado sus rincones con saña y especial tortura. ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué su hija precisamente era quien debía darle la estocada más sangrienta?

De repente vinieron los recuerdos y los golpes fueron más débiles: la ceremonia nupcial de Varick había sido un éxito como lo planeado, el júbilo y las felicitaciones inundaban el futuro de todos sin querer, las buenas expectativas auguraban años de alegría para todos los relacionados en los eventos que terminaron por unir sus vidas irremediablemente. Él y su esposa sentían en especial todo aquello de forma cercana, korra, su única hija no sólo les había bendecido con el máximo honor de ser la portadora de la energía y el espíritu del mundo entero, sino que había logrado salvarlo en más de una ocasión y a diferencia del legendario avatar que la precedía, Korra se enfrentó a muy temprana edad a los peores enemigos que se pudieron haber imaginado.

El ambiente era propicio para después de tantos años por fin tender la cama a la confianza, Tonraq y Senna se encontraban felizmente compartiendo experiencias con los demás miembros del grupo que habían ayudado a su hija a salvar el mundo, tanto físico como espiritual, el olor de los arreglos florales, el licor de fina calidad, la suculenta cena y el ruido de las risas ayudaron a reblandecer los sentidos de alerta de quien en su tiempo fuese uno de los mejores y más temibles maestros agua jamás vistos. Una pregunta detonó el principio de todo.

-Jefe Tonraq, buenas noches a todos- La voz severa y profunda de mako llegó a los oídos de los invitados en aquella mesa, todos sin excepción dejaron de hablar para dar espacio al joven.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Tonraq respondió sin quitar los ojos de su plato, en veces llevaba un modesto bocado a su boca y en forzada etiqueta mascaba la comida con los ojos cerrados.

-Es sobre Korra…Mi hermano Bolin y yo llevamos cerca de una hora buscándola y al parecer no está aquí, incluso naga parece no tener idea de donde pudo haber ido. Es poco común que haga eso, quiero decir, incluso naga no tiene idea de la última vez que la vio, fue por ella que comenzamos a preguntar si sabían algo. No era mi intención alarmarles- Mako dirigió su mirada al lado inferior derecho, como esperando un regaño de parte del padre de Korra.

-Tonraq…- La mano delicada de senna se posó sobre el brazo de su esposo.

-No te preocupes, querida. Korra debe estar por ahí, si no le pasó nada siendo una niña indefensa cuando vagaba por los glaciares de la tribu del sur, dudo mucho que algo pueda temer el poderoso avatar Korra en la actualidad- En el fondo Tonraq sabía a lo que Mako hizo alusión: el que Korra se fuera sin su fiel amiga Naga era un mal indicio, no de peligro, sino en la conducta de su hija.

-Bien, ustedes sigan disfrutando de la cena que al parecer es deliciosa.-

-Creo que sería prudente que vayamos con ustedes, también a mí me preocupa a donde pudo ir Korra por sí sola- Tenzin miraba a su alrededor para identificar el apoyo que fuera posible.

-¡Hermano!, ¡Hermano!- los jadeos de Bolin eran prolongados y torpes, apoyado en sus rodillas sintió que debía comunicar el hallazgo cuanto antes. –Por favor…Varrick debió elegir un lugar con menos colinas que atravesar, uno nunca sabe cuándo algo puede ser importante y para eso es necesario algo más amigable con mis pobres pies…- sus jadeos continuaban.

-Deja las bromas para luego… ¿La encontraste?- La incertidumbre del equipo se volvió más fuerte. Mako preguntaba a su hermano con especial interés.}

-No mako…algo peor.- Se incorpora y después de un respiro hondo y brusco transforma su rostro dramáticamente –No nada más Korra no aparece, incluso Asami no está aquí, ya traté de buscarla por todos lados y hasta hemos usado los localizadores que ella misma creó con ayuda de Zhu li y nada ha resultado. Pensé que ella sabría dónde está Korra pero de tener un avatar desaparecido tenemos a dos personas que no sabemos dónde están- Bolin contrajo sus brazos y cubrió su cabeza en una mezcla de desesperación y miedo.

-Debemos tranquilizarnos- La voz de Tenzin serenó el ambiente, detrás de él se irguieron Kya, Bumi y Jinora. –Nosotros ayudaremos a buscar a las chicas, tengo esperanzas en que no sea nada malo, de serlo ya habríamos sabido o sentido algo. Créanme, 4 años de experiencias peligrosas nos han ayudado a identificar qué es un peligro y qué puede ser otra cosa-

El grupo se dispersó procurando no ser inoportunos con el momento, justo cuando los maestros aire se disponían a dar un salto grande a través de las copas de los árboles, la voz desgastada pero firme de una mujer mayor se abrió espacio entre el grupo restante que se disponía seguir a pie.

-¿Madre?- Kya se sorprendió de que Katara se fuese acercando serena y con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios.

-Mamá empezaremos un recorrido en busca de Korra y Asami. Oh, esto me hace recordar cuando perdí a todo mi pelotón en Ba sing se y tuvimos que dar una expedición de rescate a través del relieve traicionero del Reino tierra. Los monstruos eran más feos que Tenzin pero…-

-¡ Bumi!- Su hermano mayor protestó elevándolo con una ola de aire desde sus pies –Esto es en serio. Madre, te pido que te quedes con Pema y la esposa de Tonraq, ningún invitado más debe saber de esto, no creo que a tu avanzada edad nos seas de ay…-

-No seas ingrato Tenzin- Katara siguió su camino a través del grupo hasta llegar a Tonraq quien había modificado su rostro hacia una expresión de indiferente preocupación.

-Estuve hablando con el Avatar y aún sigue sintiéndose confundida a raíz de todo lo vivido. Así que como todo buen guerrero ha tomado la decisión de iniciar un viaje. No cualquiera, uno dentro de su corazón para ayudarse a sanar las heridas adquiridas en batalla, y tal vez en algún momento ayudar a sus seres queridos con las suyas- Ahora se encontraba de pie mirando cara a cara al padre del Avatar, difuminando de su atención hasta a sus propios hijos.

-Gran Gran Abuela- Tonraq le hizo una reverencia previa –Respeto las decisiones de mi hija y la suya al querer apoyarla, pero me siento aún más confundido y creo que todos me darán la razón de consternarse al saber que mi hija se ha ido de la fiesta así sin más. ¿Le ha dicho a donde ha ido?-

-¿Te lo dijo la vez pasada después de empezar a caminar de nuevo?-

-No…-

-Eso hacemos las personas cuando llegamos a ese punto donde la madurez ya no es una etapa, sino una necesidad. Ten paciencia Tonraq, tu hija podrá haber sido engendrada por ti y Senna, pero no olvides que el espíritu del Avatar es libre y cambia de cuerpo sin importar si este es hombre o mujer, si se siente con miedo o preparado para enfrentar al mundo. Puedo decirte tan segura como de que estoy vieja, que algo de Aang aún se conservaba ahí, al menos eso llegaba a pensar cada noche desde que él nos dejó, pero luego caí en razón que es el espíritu en sí que ocupa sus vidas y tiene un albedrío propio. Recuérdalo Tonraq, tu hija ha permanecido a tu lado porque ama a sus padres, pero no porque necesite que la protejas.-

-Entonces…¿Quiere decir que Korra y Asami desaparecieron…Juntas?- Jinora formó un triángulo para saber la respuesta de su abuela.

-No lo sé querida. Pero supongo que tal vez quiso acompañar a su amiga en este viaje, creo que también ella tiene muchos asuntos pendientes consigo misma que solucionar. No se depriman ¿A caso no es bueno que se hagan compañía una con la otra?-

-Pero…Katara, es imposible que nos digas que Korra haya querido huir como la vez pasada, no parecía haber nada con lo que ella necesitase arreglar cuentas- La voz de mako se quebraba en confusión y tristeza. Tonraq solo miraba al suelo sin dar crédito a lo que confesó la anciana.

-Ellas no deben darles explicaciones de lo que hagan, a decir verdad, me siento tranquila que al menos tengan la inquietud de conocer el mundo. Por ahora debemos volver a la fiesta, sin querer levantaremos más sospechas de que algo más interesante que el sentido del humor del novio se está organizando aquí- La sonrisa de Katara intentó emular una risa, y ante murmullos de sus hijos y nietos, la confusión de Mako y el ruido estomacal de un Hambriento bolin, las cosas habían quedado un poco más en calma. Katara se aseguró que todo el mundo estuviera afuera del círculo, y habiendo sentido que las energías de todos se habían mezclado con el grupo esperando en el salón, sus manos tomaron maternalmente las poderosas palmas de Tonraq.

-Sé que no me crees. Es normal, soy madre y también tengo el poder de saber cuándo han mentido sobre mis hijos- Los ojos de Tonraq se abrieron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, con sus caricias la mujer intentó calentar un poco el frío que distaba mucho de ser manifestación de sus poderes.

-¿Dónde está mi hija Gran Gran Abuela?, ¿´Por qué me mientes si sabes que mi vida entera ha peligrado en cada ocasión que siento haberla perdido?- Miró sus ojos y se conmovió, y deseo poder ser tan hábil como para manejar el agua que lloraba el corazón.

-Korra tuvo sus motivos para salir sin avisarle a nadie, pero ni en estos momentos en que su corazón atraviesa sentimientos tan inexplorados siguió pensando en su adorada madre y en su querido padre. Tonraq, no necesito decir nada sobre lo que pasó, más que Korra y Asami han confiado en esta pobre Vieja un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba. Pero han creído conveniente que tú lo sepas, sea lo que sea, siente que es mejor que tú lo sepas antes de alterar la salud de senna-

-Por favor Gran gran, dime ¿ A dónde fueron?, ¿Qué dirección tomaron?-

La vieja Katara miró al cielo, a su vez, el reflejo de la luna en el agua había sido su confidente: las dos muchachas la sacaron de pleno baile para confiarle un secreto. Habían acordado escapar juntas porque había nacido en ellas un lazo que en este plano era aún un terreno vedado, La mujer mayor respiró serenamente asimilando la sorpresa, por un momento volvió a ver los ojos de ilusión en la mirada de Korra, los mismos que ponía Aang cada vez que la veía. Su edad le ayudó a interpretar la inquietud, la emoción, el cariño, pero también supo entender la enorme tristeza y la vergüenza en esos dos corazones fugitivos. En sus manos sin sentir ya estaba la nota donde sólo aparecía el nombre de su padre. Después, observó cómo desde un aparato volador se escapaban, ante el silencio de la luna y de una vieja maestra agua que calmó el lago para permitirles volar más alto.

-Lo sabrás todo en esta carta. Sólo quiero que recuerdes, que sea la decisión que hayan tomado, no dejará de ser tu hija y no parará de amarte, y espera exactamente lo mismo de ti y de su madre- se incorporó y dando la espalda se fue susurrando al viento –Y no debes perdonarle nada, pues no cometió ningún error. Temo más que tú lo hagas al reaccionar de forma incomprensible ante tu hija-

-Es mi hija, sólo quiero asegurarme que esté bien-

-Espero y esa actitud aún se conserve después de leer esa carta- Su silueta se esfumó a través de las luces. De repente, sin advertirlo siquiera, pudo notar a la muy lejana distancia que una leve luz dorada se elevaba hacía el cielo. -¿Korra…?- su voz se quedó petrificada en su garganta, giró el rostro hacia el salón a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que al menos senna no vería la franja espiritual que se había abierto. Dentro, los invitados disfrutaban de un espectáculo de luces y fuegos artificiales a cortesía de los novios, el sonido y la luz saturaban el cielo y todos los ojos, incluidos el de una inocente y maravillada senna, se alzaban hacia al cielo sin advertir aquel portal que poco a poco se iba borrando inadvertido.

10 años y Tonraq se sorprendió en la misma posición en la que contempló aquel portal. Su miedo se habría vuelto realidad: Su esposa había llorado lentamente todo el trayecto de regreso hacia su hospedaje, no habló con su marido y sólo se dedicó a acariciar a Naga buscando retazos de Korra en su pelaje. Ella tampoco creyó que su hija tuviera un motivo tan pequeño para dar un escape así de profundo.

-Yo sé que es algo más Tonraq, Yo lo sé- Dijo escondiendo su frágil rostro sobre las almohadas blancas, vencida por el sueño y el dolor de una madre abandonada por su hija.

En un balcón, Su padre se encontraba apoyado del muro con el sobre marrón en sus manos. Había arrugas en el papel como señal de la ansiedad de querer abrirlo. Prefirió esperar, y sabiendo que su mujer dormía con el corazón oprimido por la pena, puso en marcha abrir la estructura con violenta insistencia, de su interior provinieron dos objetos, el primero hizo derramar una lágrima de nostalgia al tratarse del primer brazalete que su padre le daría, el segundo, hizo palpitar su pecho como una bomba de tiempo al notar la presencia de una carta. Las letras estaban escritas de tal forma que evidenciaban un miedo parecido al que sentía de la oscuridad cuando era pequeña. No necesitó leerlo, tal parecía que su voz estaba grabada como magia en cada oración:

" _Querido padre…_

 _Desde el momento en que supe que sería el Avatar, me di cuenta que en mi vida no podría haber muchos momentos de tranquilidad. Jamás creí que llegarían tan pronto, no solo los eventos dolorosos de estos pocos años me han marcado, ahora me di cuenta de algo que empezó a nacer como una simple confidencia, y así como este sentimiento se ha ido alimentando de mí, también lo hace la vergüenza y el temor a la humillación. Padre, lo que siento es algo de lo que no puedo pedirte que te sientas orgulloso. Asami me ha mostrado la fuerza y el cariño que jamás pude ver en nadie más, eso que tú llegaste a sentir por mi madre, creo que ha nacido entre las dos. Me siento indigna de ser tu hija, padre. Sólo te pido que me des el tiempo suficiente de estar segura de esta decisión. Por eso te pido que sólo tú y mi madre lo sepan. Aparte de ustedes solo Gran Gran Abuela y jinora lo sabrán, sobre todo porque de una no podía irme sin confiarle esto y de la segunda será imposible huir al lugar que me dirijo ya que serán donde se dirija a buscarme algún día. Te ruego que le expliques a mi madre que es lo que pasa conmigo, sé que en el fondo aún habrá algo de amor hacía mí y podrás cumplir esta promesa, juro por mi vida que volveremos cuando nos sintamos fuertes para mostrarnos ante la luz. No te preocupes por mi padre, estaré muy bien al lado de la persona a la que quiero entregarle algo más que mi amistad. Nos hemos ido al mundo espiritual porque sé que es un lugar más libre para nosotras que éste, y cuando sintamos que es tiempo, volveré a estar junto a ustedes. Solo me resta decir que hago todo esto porque los protejo dela Vergüenza que he traído a nuestra familia, siempre y cuando lo sea para mi madre y para ti._

 _Los amo, Korra."_

El frío se apoderó de sus manos, un grito ahogado por los cristales de hielo rompiendo la carta fue lo único que se percibió en ese cerrado círculo de tristeza. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y al abrirlos con violencia se encontraba en aquella tundra gélida, rompiendo troncos secos con la fuerza de sus poderes. Esta vez sí dejó soltar un grito desesperado y herido.

-¡Chiquilla desobediente!- Un poderoso bloque de hielo voló y estalló en la pared de una roca. –Te dije que por lo que más quisieras nunca te alejaras de mí!. Hubiera preferido vivir como un exiliado eternamente si eso significaba tenerte conmigo y con tu madre hasta el último de mis días- Ahora los bloques volaban en grupos hacia la misma dirección, cada rompimiento del hielo era una metáfora de su cordura y su paciencia.

-No tuviste consideración de nadie, ¡de nadie! Ni siquiera de tu pobre madre, Korra, te fuiste sin despedirte de ella y ahora su alma pena, si tan sólo hubieras sido honesta podría estar juntas en ese sitio- su voz estaba roto como el muro de la montaña, sus manos estaban lastimadas del golpe propinado al piso hasta desvanecerse. Era común que sus soldados lo encontraran cada mañana agotado, dormido sobre los restos de sus batallas internas.

-No sé dónde buscarte, quiero ir por ti…¡Dime en dónde te puedo encontrar antes que mi vida también se condene a no verte jamás!- El alarido estremeció a los espíritus pequeños que deambulaban al horizonte. A la distancia, una figura delgada se acercaba sobre el lomo de Naga. Tonraq jamás se percató del intruso, se mantuvo como un monolito débil y escuálido encima de la nieve. Su cara, a pesar del frío, sudaba gotas opulentas que se confundían con lágrimas. Justo cuando contraía su garganta para ahogar su llanto, una voz suave habló tras de él.

-No va a volver de la nada sólo porque su padre está de mal humor- Kya bajó de Naga vistiendo un elaborado abrigo color azul turquesa, al descubrir su cráneo tonraq se percató que las noticias previas decían la verdad: Katara , cansada por su avanzada edad, había tomado la decisión de pasar su lugar a Kya como la matriarca de la tribu. En su cabello se encontraba un estilo más modesto y sobrio, ahora cada día se asemejaba más a su madre.

-Que gusto verte Kya…o debo decir Gran Gran…-

-Mamá aún sigue con vida, digamos que es sólo un favor momentáneo en lo que buscamos a una persona mejor capacitada para este trabajo-

-Dudo que haya una mejor maestra agua que tú para semejante puesto- Tonraq acomodó su peinado hacia atrás, el tiempo había pasado estragos sobre él. Su pelo en un principio de tono negro imponente se había cubierto de un color grisáceo y cenizo, incluyendo su ya acostumbrada barba en el mentón, la cual ahora era un poco más amplia sobre el mismo, abarcando casi toda la mandíbula, naciendo desde el labio inferior. Su cuerpo había robustecido como consecuencia de la entrada a la edad madura, dejó crecerse una trenza lo bastante larga hasta llegar a la mitad de su amplia espalda, esa apariencia le habría dado parecido con un león albino. La tranquilidad de sus ojos era aún más penetrante, y su azul se había desvanecido para dar paso a un celeste pálido y sin alma.

-Precisamente es de eso a lo que vine a buscarte…pero creo que llego en un mal momento- La maestra agua revisó de un lado a otro los escombros de madera y hielo roto.

-Es sólo un pequeño entrenamiento para calentar los músculos. Esta vida de líder en tiempo completo me volverá un Holgazán si lo permito- Sus fuertes hombros comenzaron a simular un balanceo de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, procura que tus entrenamientos no lleguen a partir el mundo a la mitad.- Kya bromeó esbozando su típica sonrisa irónica de un lado a otro.

-Eso me gustaría… al menos así podría tener las cosas más sencillas para volver a buscarla…- El Jefe de la tribu se sentó sobre un montículo de madera y piedras. – ¿Han sabido algo?, ¿Jinora no ha visto nada en el mundo espiritual para variar?- Sus gestos parecían los de un niño que hablaba con todo menos esperanza, como una enfermiza obsesión con tener la razón.

-No Tonraq…me temo que no. Además Jinora está muy ocupada con su nueva familia, el pequeño Gyatso acaba de nacer y necesita la atención de sus padres. Dudo mucho que Jinora vuelva a tener contacto con el mundo espiritual, recuerda que para ella resulta un gasto de energía muy fuerte. No, Tonraq eso en su estado puede ser mortal- Sus cejas se movieron en una expresión de compasiva preocupación.

-No tengo corazón para abusar así de la gente. Perdóname Kya.- Se levantó y sacudió sus pesadas ropas de la Nieve sobrante. –Al menos tenemos buenas noticias. Creo que han nombrado a su primer hijo como el viejo maestro de tu padre ¿no es así?-

-Así es, todo se ha llenado de felicidad. Aunque Tenzin se ha puesto algo pesado con todo el mundo respecto a su educación. Debemos convencerlo que es su nieto y no su hijo, a este paso va a agobiar a todo el mundo incluyendo aquellos a los que Jinora y Kai decidan tener- Kya rió levemente. Al tocar su mano en su cintura recordó súbitamente la razón de su visita.

-Es cierto, por poco y lo olvido. Tonraq, es necesario que vayamos a donde tu gente, es importante tratar de un asunto en especial relevante. Tiene mucho que ver con la situación en Ciudad República, la Señora del Fuego Izumi nos ha llamado junto con otros maestros por alguna razón que se ha reservado…temo que sea algo grande-

Naga pudo llevar a ambos hasta el centro de la tribu, donde se erigía la tienda desde la que El Jefe gobernaba. Ambos bajaron de su lomo y se dispusieron a tomar asiento en el improvisado salón de la tienda, ataviada con pieles de animales exóticos, un suave olor a comida caliente, y los cotilleos de las personas que iban pasando sorprendidos al ver al jefe tan apresurado al llegar.

-Es hermoso ver que tu gente te tiene tan solemne respeto, Jefe Tonraq-

-Me gusta pensar que es tolerancia, el respeto requiere de un líder digno de ello. No soy más que un guiñapo de hombre rodeado de valiosos guerreros y mujeres que me tienen demasiada compasión- Kya se doblaba de pena al escuchar a un soldado en ese tono tan derrotista.

Encendida la fogata, se dispusieron a tomar asiento. Kya frente a él siendo iluminada por las llamas del incendio en el centro de su tienda. Tonraq, erguido como una pirámide en ruinas sobre su trono lleno de pieles, al fondo pudo percibir las pequeñas litografías en homenaje a su hija y esposas ausentes, Una de ellas estaban seguros que no tenía forma de regresar…la otra, con la misma incertidumbre con la que se fue aquel día, hace 10 años.

-Muy bien Kya, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debemos discutir?-

-Tonraq, hasta a mi llegó un emisario de la Señora del Fuego, anunciando entre otras cosas el aniversario del deceso para el señor Zuko-

-Como todos los años desde hace 4. Me disculparás pero no comprendo entonces que tiene de especial ahora-

-Izumi ha hecho pública una noticia de que piensa tomar una medida, para ello necesita a los maestros más poderosos que ella haya conocido para un proyecto importante. Debemos movernos a Ciudad República y estar allá máximo en 1 semana- Lo único que parpadeaba en esa escena eran las brasas de la fogata.

-Lo lamento Kya, me es imposible ahora mismo. Mi gente me necesita cerca de ellos y por tanto no puedo…-

Su discurso se interrumpió por el viento frío de dos cuerpos, después de danzar durante un segundo alrededor de los entrevistados, se manifestaron dos figuras ambiguas iluminadas por la luz aún más viva de la llama.

-No debes preocuparte por eso tío…-

-…Nosotros…-

-…Podremos hacernos cargo…-

-…De ésta otra tribu, con tal de que acudas al llamado.-

Desna y Eska estaban frente a su tío, los gemelos como era usual acababan las frases del otro casi de inmediato. La llama se tranquilizó habiéndose devuelto la soltura del viento. Tonraq dudó un poco, si bien los hermanos demostraron previamente su sabiduría como gobernantes de la Tribu Agua del Norte, aún algo dentro de él le perturbaba que sus ideas pudieran inquietar a la rustica población del sur.

-Ustedes tienen su lugar como yo tengo el mío. Kya, lo lamento pero siento que es más justo que tú vayas en mi lugar. No creo que necesiten a dos maestros de un mismo elemento. Tú eres más prudente que yo para estos casos de diplomacia.-

-En realidad yo no hago falta, Tonraq, El emisario vino buscándote a ti exclusivamente. Pero dijo que al momento de acercarse un gigantesco bloque de hielo golpeó su montura y el pobre hombre terminó en las costas y por poco y se ahoga. Entonces comprendió y pensó en mí precisamente por la cualidad que me acabas de conceder.-

-Así que…¿Te trajeron emisarios de Ciudad República porque ellos solos no podrían convencerme a mí?, ¿Un triste viejo solitario que está casi tullido?. Kya, si tu propósito es hacerme reír prefiero ver a tus hermanos pelear por el clima que este intento banal por sacarme a dar un paseo. Y ustedes dos, creo que incluso harían mejor trabajo que yo.-

-No estamos de acuerdo en eso, querido tío- dijeron sus voces unidas. –Como bien has dicho tenemos el deber de cuidar a nuestra tribu, y con gusto lo haremos con tu gente si atiendes lo que esta mujer te pide.-

-Desna se quedará en la tribu norte.- Dijo eska

-Y mi hermano se quedará aquí, en el sur, a suplir tu lugar.- finalizó Desna.

Tonraq se levantó en un inesperado arranque reflexivo, no caminó ni se movió más allá del filo de su silla. Sin embargo, su cabeza dio vueltas en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta. Cerrando los ojos por un momento pudo sentir tras de su espalda el calor de Senna, y por un momento, su voz "Mi valiente soldado" .

Antes de brotar las lágrimas sobre sus poderosos rasgos. Tonraq giró su cabeza al retrato de su mujer, al de Korra, y a la promesa que había hecho a la primera de encontrar a su hija, y si no, al menos de demostrarle que podría sentirse orgulloso de ella mostrando su ferocidad hasta su último aliento. Con un temple de líder como no se le vio durante casi una década, el maestro aire se encaró al trio, amenazante y dispuesto como un depredador, su voz emitió un rugido que parecía salir escalando del corazón.

-Sólo deja darle un aviso a toda mi gente…- Kya y los hermanos esbozaron sonrisas prudentes de agrado.

La luz del día se dejó mostrar sobre las pálidas tierras de la tribu Agua del Sur. Sobre una pequeña nave que zarpó en cuanto Kya diera el aviso, Tonraq se despidió con un leve equipaje donde sólo venía un cambio necesario y los recuerdos de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Cada paso le dolía un poco más, y miraba al horizonte, esperanzado en que en algún momento esa misma luz dorada que se llevó una parte de su vida volviera a aparecer para devolverla. Se notó su decepción cuando bajó la mirada, pero volvería al borde del barco, para saludar a su gente por última vez. Prometió en su interior que volvería con sus heridas sanadas, y con su hija del brazo. Mandó un último beso al viento, donde seguramente Senna estaría llorando con sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas, pidiendo al destino lo trajera con bien a casa. La imagen de su mujer aún más joven sosteniendo a su pequeña hija lo acorraló y por poco lo empuja a una escena emocional. Pero él es un guerrero, y no debe bajar su escudo al enemigo, no importa el disfraz que tome.

-Ciudad República te ayudará a despejar tu mente, si algo estoy segura, es que allá afuera tendrás muchas cosas que hacer. No tendrás tiempo para lacerarte.- Kya palmeó sus hombros y se dirigió al centro de la nave. Tonraq contemplaba a las figuras más altas despedirse, con sus manos elevadas hacia el cielo.

-Senna, amor mío. Me haces falta más que nunca…- Bailando sobre el ocaso, y con el reflejo de una leve luz sobre el agua. El maestro escuchó un canto frágil y pausado, un espíritu transparente y con la semejanza de un hermoso pájaro se posó sobre el armazón del buque, admirando la distancia comerse la costa en el horizonte. Tonraq lo contempló de cerca, admirando el brillo celestial de su aura.

-Tú y yo somos iguales amiguito. Somos dos aves que emigran, más no sé si en mi caso, sea porque lo necesite para sobrevivir…pero haré el intento.- Sin entender una sola palabra, el espíritu se deslizó por el espacio y abandonó la vista de Tonraq. Así como él había abandonado una parte de sí hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
